a. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to video systems and more particularly to control of displayed video information.
b. Description of the Background
Currently, broadcast of video information provides very little information regarding the content of upcoming video segments. Typically, movies may provide rating information at the beginning of the movie or may provide a brief description of the content of the overall movie or show. In many instances, it would be advantageous to utilize more detailed information on a video-segment-by-video-segment basis rather than the generalized information that is currently provided on a program-by-program basis. Additionally, a need exists for being able to control local video broadcasts by generating combined video signals or enhanced video signals. Also, a need exists for inserting indicators, such as tags and markers, in video broadcasts at the end-user location, in both an automated and manual fashion.